Always Someone Higher
by Seito
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo becomes a Living Reaper, not a Substitute Shinigami. Yes there is a difference.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo snarled, pacing back and forth. He goes away for a few days to help chaperone a trip for the girls and he comes back to this mess. According to Getaboshi, Rukia had been kidnapped, forcibly taken back to Soul Society by her so-called brother. Uryuu was on his deathbed; his cousin had been attacked by the Shinigami officers having tried to stopped them from taking her back.

His blood boiled, bristling under the threat against his friends and family. Uryuu was his cousin. Rukia was his friend. Karakura was his territory. They dare? They dare to come here, under false impressions and false accusations?

"Calm down."

"They're under the impression that Rukia gave me her powers!" Ichigo growled. His mind whirled, already planning how to get her back. Getaboshi had mentioned a gateway to Soul Society.

The idiots! Rukia had never gave him her powers! Ichigo earned his powers. He bled for them, poured his heart and soul into mastering them.

Incompetent fools. No wonder Ichigo had heard thousands of different complaints about Soul Society. If they can't even get that fact right, then what else were they screwing over? A fucking nightmare.

"Why don't you just order them to turn her over to you?"

Ichigo stopped his pacing. "…I can do that?"

His boss sighed, annoyance gleaming in her red eyes. "Ichigo, I'm Death. You report directly to me. You outrank just about everyone in the afterlife, that _includes all of Soul Society_."

* * *

Death is from my original series, Graveyard Shift.

I don't know how many parts this is going to be. This was just a crack-y plunny that I had.

Happy Holidays

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit:** I've been receiving notice that some people were having issue accessing the new chapters. It was a website problem that looks like they fixed, but just in case, I reuploaded the chapters for all my recently updated fics.

* * *

Kisuke has known Kurosaki Ichigo for a long time. Since the day he was born really, never mind that they hadn't officially met until years later.

He knew, around the time of Masaki's death, that something had changed in Ichigo. He didn't mean Ichigo's new sullen personality either. Isshin was of no help and all Kisuke could do to help the Kurosaki siblings out, was keep their father from falling off the deep end. By the time Isshin was back on his feet, the mystery of the change in Ichigo had faded to the back of his mind.

You could imagine his surprise when Kuchiki Rukia showed up, and nearly beaten by the hollow she had been tracking, that Ichigo pulled a Zanpakuto out of nowhere, slaying the hollow with practiced ease.

When had Ichigo gained Shinigami powers and how had it escaped both Isshin and Kisuke's attention?

"So, Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said, snapping open his fan. Things had gone pear shaped in the last twenty-four hours. Kuchiki Byakuya and his lieutenant had arrived in the Human World to take back Rukia, reading off a list of crimes that were completely false. He checked, Rukia still had her Shinigami powers, Ichigo's were completely separate and at one point he eavesdropping on _Ichigo_ giving _Rukia_ pointers.

The only reason why Byakuya managed to take back his sister at all was because Ichigo was playing chaperone for his sisters on a trip (that no one, not even Kisuke, would trust Isshin on).

Instead, Ishida was the one to fall Renji's blade and when Ichigo returned to find his best friend taken forcibly (strike one), his cousin hurt (strike two), and the reason why (strike three), he went eerily calm at the news.

Kisuke, in the meantime, used Ichigo's silence to process the fact that Ichigo was aware of his heritage, that Ishida and him are cousins and wondered _how_. Isshin would never, Ryuuken had never mentioned, how did Ichigo find out?

That was over twelve hours ago and Kisuke still didn't have all the answers. (It was unsettling, he wasn't used to it.)

"What exactly is the plan?" Kisuke asked.

He was all in support for Ichigo breaking into Soul Society. Aizen was clearly making his move and this was as good as any to make a strike against him. Rukia's unlawful arrest had his fingerprints all over it.

However, he was against the plan of Ichigo going alone. No friends as backup, and if Yoruichi didn't make it back soon, no guidance either.

"I plan to march through the front door and inform them they have been served and have one hour to turn Rukia into my custody," Ichigo said, scowl set.

How… stupid? Naive? Headstrong? Kisuke had plenty of adjectives to describe how badly that plan sound. Through the front door? That sounded exactly like Ichigo. Honestly, this boy was going to be the death of him. How had Ichigo survived to be this old anyways?

"And," Kisuke said, deciding to humor the boy, "what happens when they fail to do that or to take you seriously?"

"We call our boss."

Kisuke didn't jump, though it was near thing when an unfamiliar female voice answered. He turned to see a woman dressed in business wear, brown hair in a neat bun. Blood drained from his face as he recognized the tiny black wings that floated behind her.

He recognized this woman, though only through rumors, myths and legends and a grainy picture that Yoruichi had once shown him.

"Reaper," Kisuke said.

But how did she fit into this equation? Wait. She had said "we" and "our". Kisuke's head snapped to look at Ichigo, eyes going wide under his hat.

"I never said I was a shinigami," Ichigo said to drive the point home. He grinned, full of teeth like a shark. "If I knew you would react like this, I would have told you earlier."

"Greetings," the woman said. "I am Kaia, Head Reaper from Graveyard Shift. It is a pleasure to meet you, Urahara Kisuke."

This went beyond Gotei 13 and Aizen. It went even beyond the Spirit King. How?!

"Wow I have never seen him like this," Ichigo said. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

Kisuke choked.

Reapers were the thing of legends. The concept of Shinigamis was born from the stories of Reapers. The myths say that Reapers work directly for Death and that Death was in charge of the overall balance and cycle of the afterlife, installing the Spirit King on his throne. Supposedly black wings mark the proof of their position. No one, not even Yamamoto, had ever seen a Reaper before.

Now there was one in his shop? One Ichigo knew?

"It's a big enough deal," Kaia said with a sly smile. "Now let's go pick up Rukia-san, shall we?"

"Right," Ichigo said. "Keep an eye on Uryuu, Getaboshi. We'll be back in a few hours with the midget."

When had all of this happen?!

* * *

-snicker- Urahara isn't used to not knowing. lmao

Kaia, this particular concept of Reapers and Death are from my original story Graveyard Shift. Speaking of which, if you enjoy my writing, please consider supporting my kickstarter, Graveyard Shift: Volume 2. There's only a few days left! You can find more information at www#.#kickstarter#.#com#/#projects/1170238334/graveyard-shift-volume-2

Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
